The present device relates to fence posts and more specifically, to those fence posts that are usually made of a metallic substance and being tubular in cross-sectional construction.
Efforts to improve on the ease of installation and on the economy of these posts have been extensive and on-going. Economy is a driving factor in the installation of almost any fencing project.
These efforts to arrive at a greater economy in the installation of fencing has two inherent conditions. The first factor is the usage and wastage of materials as it applies to the amount of material that needs to be buried in the ground to substantively support the post and resist the stresses that are placed on it.
The second factor is the labor required to install the post. Labor taking the form of man-hours required in a typical post installation operation. Typically, most fence posts require the post to be driven a part of the way into soil, then the workmen must measure with a tape the amount of post yet to be driven.
These various steps, such as measuring and checking the vertical alignment with a plumb-line all add to the time required in installing such a fence post.
The present device relates to such posts and in particular those having flared extensions or fins radially affixed about the longitudinal axis of the post.
The novel design fence post, as herein described, has been approved and used by the Virginia Department of Highways and Transportation and has had considerable success in saving both man-hours and materials. In tests conducted this new post was driven into the ground by hand in two minutes.